


I love It Here [Tythan]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Adorable, BoyxBoy, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: Ethan and Tyler share an adorable poolside chat





	

"You, you liking it out here?" He asked me.

I nodded my head, running a hand through my blue bangs, "Mhm, of course. I was, I was really nervous at first. I didn't know how everyone was going to take to me, I didn't know if I would even like LA, but I love it here."

I sighed as a nice breeze blew through the warm night air and caused the pool water we had our feet in, to lap up onto our legs a little more.

We've been out here all night.

"That's great. I'm loving it too." He answered, staring up at the moon.

He looked at the night sky, while I looked at his rippling muscles.

God! How does someone get so ripped!? He should always be shirtless.

He randomly huffed out a laugh, "Hey, remember those collabs we did at the beginning of the year, with OGChan, Girbeagly, and Matt Shae?" 

"Uhh yea, at Pax. Those were really fun." I said, quickly looking back up at the sky.

"Yea, I wanna do more with them next year if we get a chance to. Should do more collabs with Mark too, with everyone. It's so much fun."

"Mhm, I know what you mean. You should start your own channel, you'd be great and you could have even more fun."

"Really? You think people would watch?" He asked, turning to meet my eyes.

His eyes were sparkling while they looked at me, the moon lighting up his chiseled face. 

My voice caught in my throat for a second as we peered at each other, but I quickly spat my answer out, "O-Of course, course! Heh, if people come to see my pizza face all the time, they'll definitely come to see your handsome one." I started to awkwardly laugh.

"Hey! Stop it, man! Pizza face? There is nothing wrong with your face. It's actually pretty cute. Anyways, I watch your videos because your funny and entertaining." He honestly answered.

Of course he honestly answered, he's incapable of lying.

"Thanks."

"Thank you for calling me handsome."

I could feel my face immediately heat up.

"Wish we were at a beach right now. With a full moon like this, the waves would be huge! It'd look amazing."

I nodded in agreement with a smile, "When Mark and Amy get back from the UK, we should all go with Katheryn."

"Yea, I guess we could. But I was thinking that maybe, I don't know, you and I could go?" He questioned, looking into my eyes again.

"Y-You and I?" I asked, feeling like I heard wrong.

"...Ethan." He softly called out.

And I melted. He's never said my name like that. It sounded amazing.

"T-Tyler?"

I gasped as he grabbed my chin and lifted it up.

"I, I'm asking you out on a date." He informed, face moving closer to mine, "I want to go on a date with you. Heck! I want to be with you."

What the hells going on!?

"What!?"

"I love you Ethan."

I didn't know how to respond or how to act. I wasn't even sure if this was real!

Before I could even start stuttering something out, he was connecting our lips.

It was pure, it was chaste, it was loving, and it made my whole body feel like it was on fire.

"Tyler..." I whispered as he pulled away from the kiss, "I, I... L-Love you too."

His smile was brighter than the moon as he brought his hand up to ruffle my hair, "Awesome! So you'll go on a date with me then?"

I nodded my head yes, earning myself another excited kiss from him.

I smirked as he wrapped his arm around me, allowing me to lean on his bare chest.

Now, I love it here even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hnng! I hope you guys enjoyed that! This is the start of fanfics I've been writing since december! I haven't had wifi so that's why I haven't been posting, sorry about that :/ But here comes a bunch more fics :D


End file.
